‘Iskul Bukol’ Premieres January 7 on IBC-13
Januay 5, 2017 Keith Cruz (school uniform), Joyce Abestano (school uniform) and Raisa Dayrit (school uniform) In line with IBC-13’s commitment to bringing action-packed sports, quality dramas and light entertainment programs, pioneering your all-time favorite homegrown comedy shows on Philippine television with the success of Maya Loves Sir Chief as the country’s no. 1 family-oriented sitcom and T.O.D.A.S. remained as the longest-running and multi-awarded comedy gag show on Philippine TV, the Kapinoy Network strengthens a new Saturday night habit for high school girls with a sitcom that combines learner-centered Filipinos’s love for the K-12 high school curriculum for teens and young girls, and TV viewers’ fondness for laugh-out-loud hilarious antics by presenting its newest member. IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services opens the year 2017 with the much-awaited return of the classic Tito, Vic and Joey sitcom Iskul Bukol, now in a Diliman High School era of the sitcom, featuring today's hottest female teen stars: Bida Best 2016 second runner-up and the Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano, the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz and the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit together with the King of All Media Tonton Gutierrez in his very first primetime TV sitcom, premiering this Saturday (January 7). The program also features the Cosplay Queen Alodia Gosiengfiao, who will play the role as a high school teacher of Diliman High School; and Patrick Destura as the very popular high school boy Patrick Loyzaga who develops a crush on Joyce. On its 40th anniversary of the sitcom and the brainchild of IBC Entertainment head Wilma Galvante and Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr., Iskul Bukol is back on Philippine television as the first sitcom of IBC-13 partnered with Secarats and revive the classic original 70s and 80s sitcom that will be adopted a new format into the first-ever curriculum-based sitcom, which will focus on the hillarious side of high school life, featuring the three pretty high school teenagers. Showcasing an array of curriculum characters, their hilarious encounters and comic pranks, the curriculum-based program will surely make viewers laugh in the most interesting high school teenagers while teaching the good values and learning the lessions when the cast of Iskul Bukol guested in IBC-13 shows namely Hey it's Fans Day!, APO Tanghali Na!, and Showbiz Unlimited to promote their first-ever curriculum-based sitcom.. According to IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa and Secarats owner and producer Francisco Abuan, Jr., the light and funny curriculum-based sitcom that aims to bring back the glory days of primetime sitcom which Kapinoy Comedy pioneered. She also added that the Diliman High School era of Iskul Bukol based on the K-12 high school curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd) which mandated that the sitcom will be used as a reference for high school classes and coincided under the administration of President Rodrigo Duterte. Mr. Fu, Mely, Chantal (school uniform), Harold (school uniform), Andres (school uniform), Nathaniel (school uniform), Justin (school uniform), Keith (school uniform), Joyce (school uniform), Tonton, Raisa (school uniform), Alodia, Patrick (school uniform), Patrisha (school uniform), Amanda, Tess, Victor, Robby Iskul Bukol is the high school teen story of three young girls: the Escalera sisters Joyce (Abestano), a cute and sassy high school girl and Keith (Cruz), an ordinary high school teenager and Raisa Ungasis (Dayrit), an attractive and intelligent high school girl, who just studied at the public high school Diliman High School where they learn the lesson about the classmates' friendship of high school life. They learn a valuable lesson in life for the classmates' friendship in Diliman High School when Joyce and Keith's father Tonton (Gutierrez) involve in the public high school. On their first day at Diliman High School, they meet Ma'am Alodia (Gosiengfiao) a very nice teacher who rewarded their classmates and teach the value of the Escalera sisters and her favorite classmate Raisa. Tonton involve Ma'am Alodia to teach and learn the high school classmate Raisa as they involve the friendship of the Escalera sisters Joyce and Keith. Meanwhile, Joyce is pretty she has finally been given her first major role in a TV sitcom about the learner-centered story in her comedic talented girl. She said, “I'm beautiful as a high school classmate ako sa IBC at Secarats, kay sir Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr., sa trust na binigay nila sa eskwela ako.” For her part, from the success of her curriculum-based teleserye is the local adaptation of 2011 Korean drama Glory Jane, one of the sitcoms’ lead stars Keith is very pretty because she is ready for the new role as one of its lead stars and excited for the project because she herself enjoy high school life. “I’m really honored to be part of Kapinoy Comedy’s curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol. This is my first ever project, so I’ll do my best,” said Raisa added that she’s a model of Secarats Artist Group, where she started doing comedy. May bagong henerasyon ng Diliman High School classmates sa IBC and Secarats-produced sitcom pa rin. Meanwhile, besides Joyce, Keith and Raisa of Iskul Bukol, and most talked about Secarats Artist Group, just like Cherryz Mendoza and Via Saroca, a lot of leading talented young stars who do shows with IBC-13 under Secarats management. According to the K-12 high school curriculum of DepEd, Iskul Bukol promises to educate viewers with the revival of the classic hit sitcom adopts a new format as the first-ever curriculum-based sitcom. One innovation that is sure to delight viewers is the introduction of Diliman High School wherein the characters encounter encounter comic adventures by teaching good values in and outside the home, and develop the classmates' friendship. Keith Cruz (school uniform), Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Tonton Gutierrez and Raisa Dayrit (school uniform) Joining Joyce, Keith, Raisa, Tonton, Alodia and Patrick in the millennial cast of Iskul Bukol are Mr. Fu as Principal Oscar, the high school principal of Diliman High School, Mely Tagasa as Liwayway Gawgaw Tapia aka Miss Tapia, the resident teacher of Diliman High School, Patrisha Samson as the pretty classmate Patrisha Vega, Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Chantal Videla, Andres Muhlach, Nathaniel Britt, Amanda Lapus as Teacher Amanda, the beautiful teacher of Diliman High School, Tess Antonio as the cafeteria owner Aning Francia, Victor Basa as Aning’s assistant Victor and Robby Mananquil as the coach of Diliman High School himself Raffy. Also part of the sitcom are Cacai Bautista as Keith's nanny and the maid in the Escalera family Yaya Cacai, Gian Sotto as Rommel Ungasis, Mianne Fajardo, Sajj Geronimo, Miguel David, Dang Cruz, Giselle Sanchez, Manny Castañeda, Matthew Mendoza, Caridad Sanchez, Zhyvel Mallari, Lorin Gabriella Bektas and Aries Ace Espanola. It is under the remarkable direction of Bert de Leon and Nilyano Retna. Iskul Bukol is produced by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services, the production unit and the line producer of IBC-13 that accepted their young artists of Secarats Artist Group performed in the youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! every Sunday, and created the top-rating Philippine adaptation of Korean drama Glory Jane, the TV adaptation of Mars Ravelo classic favorite Roberta, the nationwide reality talent search Bida Best, the local version of the American kiddie game show Fun House and the romantic drama series You Light Up My Life. Follow the hilarious and exciting high school teen story of the Escalera sisters Joyce and Keith and Raisa Ungasis in Iskul Bukol which will premiere this Saturday (January 7), 7:15PM after PBA on IBC-13 or IBC HD. For more updates, log on to the official website at IskulBukol.IBC.com.ph, follow @IskulBukolIBC on Twitter and Instagram, and ‘like’ the show’s official Facebook page at Facebook.com/IskulBukolIBC. Watch the trailer of “Iskul Bukol” here: